


Forgotten

by mandatorily



Series: Stanford Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Stanford Era, Stanford Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s life is only hunting . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten

Months pass in a slow, agonizing crawl. Dean’s life is only hunting, all the time, with no pleasant distractions from Sammy -- who never so much as calls, not once. Dean figures he’s forgotten all about his older brother, moved on to important people. People who understand things Dean will never know. People who can help Sam build the kind of life he’s always wanted.

Dean tries to ignore the feeling of loss, like part of him is missing. He buries himself in the job. In random girls and gangly, awkward brunette boys, desperate to forget the one who really matters.


End file.
